One-shot Utaite
by Samsha
Summary: Petits One-shot Utaite. C'est tout. Le raiting peut changer.
1. AnChou

Un:c se trouvait au pied d'un grand immeuble gris. Presque automatiquement, il composa le code d'entrée et poussa la porte. Deuxième étage, quatrième porte à droite. Il le savait. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigeât vers la porte au fond du couloir. La chambre.

-Choumiryou?

Pas de réponse. Il entra.

Du noir. Il alluma la lumière. Sur le lit au fond de la pièce, une forme était allongée. Un:c savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha.

-Va t'en.

Il ne recula pas. Choumiryou le regardait avec des yeux vides. Ils n'étaient pas rouges, donc il n'avait pas pleuré.

Le roux s'assit sur le lit.

-Ils l'ont encore fait?

Silence. Dans le langage du brun, ça voulais dire oui.

Alors le prit dans ses bras. Comme si quelques chose s'était brisé en lui, Choumiryou éclata en sanglots. Ça faisait six fois en un an. Un:c serra les poings. Six fois en un an, bordel! Il ne pouvait pas aider son amant dans ces moments-là. Il n'était jamais là pour les empêcher d'abuser de Choumiryou. Jamais!

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le consoler après...

Il ne servait vraiment à rien...


	2. UraSaka

Salut tout le monde!

*Silence*

Ah... Hum hum...

Bref, deuxième One Shot, Avec...

/!\ WARNING/!\ Fluff and OCC!

* * *

Le soir avant le concert, tous les Utaite étaient stressés. Entre Mafumafu qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger, Amatsuki qui ne cessait d'oublier son texte, Ito qui angoissait, assis sur les genoux de Rib, et Rib lui même qui serrait ses mains moites autour de celles de son amant, c'était un beau bordel. Le seul détendu était étonnement Urata, dit Uratanuki.

En y réfléchissant, c'était plutôt normal: Il était le seul à avoir déjà fait un concert.

Donc, notre cher Urata essayait, tant bien que mal, de calmer son amant, Sakata. A l'inverse du brun, le roux avait développé le syndrome "Mafu-kun". Il n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond dans la salle en chantant ses chansons, encore et encore, de peur d'en oublier une, ce qui donnait le tournis à Urata.

-Sakata! Arrête d'angoisser! Ce n'est pas grand chose. C'est même plutôt amusant!

-Mais j'angoisse pas!

Face au regard d'Urata, il se reprit.

-Bon d'accord... Peut-être un peu...

-Un peu?

-Beaucoup. Ça te va comme ça?!

Soupirant, le brun s'assit sur le canapé derrière lui et tapota la place à sa gauche. Comprenant le message, Sakata se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il se cala contre le torse du plus vieux tandis que celui-ci lui caressait machinalement les cheveux. Il savait par expérience que s'était quelque chose qui apaisait le roux, même jusqu'au point de l'endormir,quelques fois. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait seulement le calmer un peu, le détendre.

-Sakata?Murmura t'il sans stopper son geste.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait si peur?

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis le plus jeune lâcha:

-Tout.

Et ben, on est pas couché couché s'il réagit comme ça, pensa Urata en soupirant -encore.

-Comment ça, "tout"?

Face au silence de l'autre, il continua.

-Écoute moi, Sakata.

Il sentit l'autre frémir en entendant son ton ferme.

-Je t'aime, et tu le sais. Et s'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu te sentes bien, et que tu ne regrettes rien. Par exemple, je ne veux pas que ta peur de faire ce concert entache ta carrière. Tu comprends ça?

Pas de réponse.

Avec douceur, il dégagea le roux de son torse et lui fit lever la tête.

-Répond moi. Tu comprends? Redemanda t'il plus doucement.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Alors explique moi ce qui t'inquiète autant.

-Tu promets de pas te moquer?

Le brun acquiesça.

-J'ai peur de la réaction des gens.

Face au regard perdu d'Urata, il continua en détournant les yeux.

-Tu sais... Il ne nous entendent chanter qu'après les arrangements et tout, alors peut-être qu'ils vont trouver nos voix naturelles nulles, ou quelque chose comme ça...

En voyant le sourire du plus âgé, il cria:

-Eh! T'avais promis de pas te moquer!

Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Mais je ne me moque pas!

Il retint un rire.

-C'est juste idiot...

Sakata rougit un peu. Il baissa les yeux.

-Je sais, mais... J'ai peur de les décevoir.

Le brun lui sourit, tendrement cette fois.

-Sakata.

Le roux leva le regard vers lui.

-Pour être franc, la première fois que je suis monté sur scène, j'avais la même crainte que toi. Mais j'ai chanté, chanté et chanté! J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ses chansons, et même si je ne peux pas te promettre que tout le monde a aimé, j'ai adoré chanter devant eux.

Il posa sa main sur le cœur du plus jeune.

-Est ce que tu aimes chanté? Je veux dire, est ce que tu aimes vraiment ça?

Il hocha vigoureusement le tête.

-Alors tu y arriveras. Je te le promet.

Urata pris Sakata dans ses bras, avec douceur. Le roux posa sa tête contre le torse de l'autre, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

-Je te fais confiance, alors...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais il savait qu'Urata l'avait entendu.

-Je t'aime... Murmura t'il encore.

Ses paupières étaient lourdent. Il avait sommeil, tout à coup. Uniquement concentré sur la main dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit dans les bras d'Urata.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sakata...

* * *

Et on finit avec un truc tout mièvre...

Je trouve Urata sexy en seme, pas vous? Non? Bon bah tant pis...

Après tout, UraSaka, ils sont réversible!

Cette idée m'est venue après avoir vu un de leur concert sur YouTube, et j'me suis demander dans quel esprit ils étaient avant de monter sur scène...

Review, s'il vous plait. Ça fait toujours plaisir! ;)


End file.
